Touches
by Mettlei
Summary: This was a challenge from Dana, see the challenge inside. Graphic Yaoi. Pein/Itachi. AU. Pwp.


This story is a challenge from Dana. This is how the challenge sounded... ***AU. Pein goes to a club which is completely dark and dances there with someone he doesn't know (Itachi). The dance heats up and eventually they go for a quiet corner and have their fun together. Requirements: position is up against the wall, Itachi will scream his lungs out, but won't be heard over the music. Mainly about touches.***

_An: I don't really like writing about clubs and such...(mostly because I've done it quite a lot, gets repetitive. And I hate writing about someone dancing...)_

_Warnings: yaoi(graphic). Masochistic Itachi... isn't that...lovely._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this fanfiction._

_...Touches..._

Pein ordered another drink as soon as he set the empty glass back on the counter, the barman barely looking at him served him the drink and rushed off to complete other drunken people wishes.

His long fingers went through his orange hair as he studied the place... he had come to this particular club only because one of his friends had recommended it as a good place to be at Friday night...

So far he didn't think much about it...it was strangely dark. Usually the dancing area was rather well lighted, well not really but you could still see the faces in the bright beams of different coloured lights. This was something else, he could barely see where he was stepping, but still he found it somehow to his taste.

He loved to dance if the music was good and here it was good as good it could get for him, loud, with a nice beat to it...it just called him on the dance floor...and he gave in easily, leaving the now empty glass of drink on the counter he joined the other dancers.

It was crowded, there were strangers pressing and rubbing against him and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

But as usual the music got to him before he knew any better, moving to the rhythm he instinctively moved to the side, where there were less unknown bodies touching his...it felt better that way. There were lots of girls around and lots of too strong perfume in the air...so here he felt better...more place to move, more air to breathe.

It was hot...the temperature too high, his body heating up... he felt good so when someone pressed the back against his chest he didn't mind, on the opposite he let it move there, feeling a round firm jean covered backside rub on his crotch, but not really seeing the person... what he saw was black long hair.

He wasn't into girls at all, but this was a dance and _just that_ and he liked to dance so he put his hands on the person's hips, his own hips moved in the beat of music and he quite enjoyed the close contact.

For a while, that's how they danced... Pein's chest never losing the contact and his hips grinding and rubbing...it was kind of daring even for him and he didn't know exactly what came over him but he let it happen anyway...

When the person turned around... then came his surprise. Flat chest rubbed against his. Pein got a glimpse of black eyes and pale skin before the...well as it now clicked to him _guy_ turned around once more pressing closer if possible.

His first reaction was a gasp but the second one was a smirk... it was so courageous from the black haired minx rubbing against him, so damn daring!

The thought of this stranger not knowing him at all, not knowing if he would combust into furious anger caused flames finding out the nicely dancing 'girl' had dangly bits, coming and just starting to sensually dance with him... it turned him on, he realised that it was mostly because now he knew the gender of the person.

However this all was just exciting... still smirking he let his hands once more land on the guys hips and pulled the Gorgeous closer.

Turning their dance up a notch, his hips grinding harder, surely the stranger could feel him hardening.

And then Pein realised that earlier while he was sure it was a very pretty girl, that very same fact was what was holding him back... but now.

The music was too loud to start talking and that wasn't what he wanted anyway, he wanted to enjoy this dance and so far he liked everything he got to touch, the narrow hips and the delicious stripe of smooth warm skin that the tiny shirt the guy had on didn't reach, the firm backside pressing into his front he liked too. His erection liked it maybe a bit too much, soon it would get rather uncomfortable for him, but he couldn't stop it now... he could only go further.

His hands getting bolder, he placed his chin on the black haired guys shoulder, that's how he heard the gasp when his hands stroked over the chest and then the lean arms but since the stranger didn't pull away from him he guessed it was safe to continue and he so wanted to!

He couldn't stop the pleased murmur raising in his chest when his curious hands travelled downwards, there was a pause in the music that let him hear the moan-like whimper from the raven as he rubbed the groin area, feeling through the fabric that they both had the same reaction to each other.

It pleased him greatly, his lips brushing over a smooth neck and his hand squeezing and cupping the bulge, he used his other hand to press the lean body against his using the chance to sniff the black hair...everything was lovely about this mysterious stranger.

But the moves... the _moves_ drove him mad with lust, it was like they had become one already, right there on the dance floor. Pein realised that there really was something sexual about dancing even if it wasn't meant that way... each time he pressed his hips forward it was answered by the fluent moves and he couldn't help but think of the way this stranger would answer to other kind of moves.

His hand brushed away black tresses, revealing one side of a perfect and just a bit sweaty pale neck, his first desire was to bite down... it just looked tempting in all the ways possible, instead he further lessened any distance between them, his lips touching the shell of the stranger's ear.

"Need to know your name." he stated, and as if to emphasise that he really _needed_ to know, not wanted to know he gave in his desire for the second time tonight, he clamped down his teeth on the smooth flesh, expecting a surprised reaction.

But the stranger gave him a far better reaction, black hair tickled his cheek as the person arched the head back giving more skin to abuse with his teeth.

"Itachi."

Pein loved the sound of it... meaning Itachi's voice, the deep purring quality tickled all his senses, he was getting drunk on this.

"I'm Pein..." he offered while he still remembered he had to, as he suspected earlier this was getting uncomfortable for him, his jeans were too tight by now and it was a challenge to keep his hips moving like they were but at the same time it felt too good to stop... he was getting slightly worried he might embarrass himself like a thirteen year old.

"Kinky..."

Pein chuckled... he had heard many comments on his name and the pronouncing of it, but this surely was the best, but just in case he restrained to use his teeth for now, offering his tongue on the bruised places.

Itachi let him for a while but then pulled away from him just to turn around and face him. And this time Pein cursed the weak lighting, he could tell Itachi's eyes were dark, probably black... the skin had to be very pale because even in this light the creature before him seemed almost...eerie.

He really wanted to have a better look, to see everything but maybe this just made him feel everything just a bit more intense... the hot breaths on his face and the warm hands on his chest...everything was welcomed.

He long since wasn't moving with the blaring music... how could he when the black eyes were shining and for a moment Pein could swear they were shining red, it made him shiver... made him feel drunk and in the presence of...something. as if that wouldn't be enough to beat him right out of the whole dancing thing there were those nimble hands sliding over his body brushing over his crotch teasingly before one of them pretty much grabbed his sensitive erection... there was no helping, his teeth gritted and he slid his hand into long black hair, pulling and going by feel his lips found the delicate ear again, feeling cold metal, an earring? ... God, he wanted to see so _much._

Just as much as he wanted to feel.

Itachi was stroking him through the rough fabric of his jeans while he was doing his best to keep sane, he wasn't really aware his hands were being just as naughty as Itachi's, they were feeling the guy up wherever they could and it was pleasant how close they could be when they were squeezing two firm ass cheeks.

Round and just fleshy enough and...yes, Pein will embarrass himself if this goes on.

Growling he scrapped his teeth over Itachi's neck, his hips pressing forward, asking for more while the sane thing to do would be pulling away. His hands sneaking under Itachi's shirt hungrily feeling the smooth skin, the hotness of it, his fingertips finding the little nubs, he rubbed them feeling a halt in Itachi's moves... so Itachi wasn't dancing anymore either.

They were just grinding together, the music unimportant, the people around nonexistent.

He didn't really care what would happen next, meaning he didn't care how far this alluring being would let him take this, he pushed Itachi backwards with his body, their steps not so coordinated anymore, stumbling to the darkest corner he could spot.

Apparently this idea of his was supported, as soon as they were in the near darkness Itachi grabbed his shoulders pressing him into the wall and _grinding. _ He didn't expect it, it tore a wanting sound from his throat. But this also served him as the green light to get as bold as he wanted...and he wanted it more than anything right now.

He let Itachi move against him, choking on lust when he felt Itachi's hot breaths on his neck and long delicate fingers grabbing his belt... undoing it.

When those long fingers pushed into his underwear and wrapped around his hard hot cock...

There was nothing gentle in his moves as he reversed their positions pressing the lean body into the wall with all his body, he didn't care anymore, his mouth blindly searched for Itachi's, finding plump lips, instantly he pressed his tongue between them, forcing Itachi's head against the wall as he deepened the kiss, made it rough and forceful even if he didn't have to... Itachi was willing enough but this was lust taking over him.

He didn't know how they would make this work but that too his mind pushed to the back because for now it didn't matter, still kissing and enjoying the sweet mouth he pulled harshly on Itachi's belt, it had to be a funny belt because it didn't come loose even when he yanked it hard, Itachi's body jerking along.

He felt Itachi grin in the kiss and then the raven's hands were helping him, he didn't pause to appreciate the help, his hand already had found what he wanted to feel... Itachi was hard and hot, the bare cock twitching in his hand when he applied pressure growling himself because it was because of him this perfect stranger was so excited...

He wondered was Itachi just as _needy_ as he was and he was sure Itachi could tell just how much he wanted by the way he without a pause pulled Itachi's shirt up, undoing the tiny countless buttons would be unimaginable right now, but this worked good enough, he couldn't really see what he was doing but his mouth found the previously touched nubs just fine.

Closing his lips around one he sucked and bit feeling it go hard, perk up in his hungry mouth, it just made him pull it with his teeth and he was sure he heard a moan then, just as the music paused once more, he was starting to wish for no music and more of those lovely sounds.

He was abusing the other nipple when Itachi's hips started to move forwards into his stroking hand, pre-cum sliding between his fingers, Itachi fisted his orange hair when he used the two spiky piercings in his lower lip to scrap them against Itachi's chest, he felt the sound Itachi was making out of pleasure more than he heard it.

Still uncertain of the way this could be done he pulled away, now the want to see Itachi was even stronger, he could see the pretty face before him, shaded by the luxurious hair, Itachi's eyes were lidded but they were looking at him as if the stranger could see him just fine despite the darkness.

"I want you." Pein was really stating the obvious but for once he didn't think it was unnecessary to say those words, maybe because before he hadn't really meant them. He realised Itachi may and may not believe in his honesty, but he was more than just ready to prove them.

He used his hands to hoist the lithe body on his hips instantly loving the feel of it, the way the slender legs wrapped around him and the way Itachi's arms went around his neck, in his hair, on his back and the way his own hands were desperately trying to get Itachi uncovered for him, finally the near darkness was to his benefit and he hoped Itachi didn't mind to be uncovered even if it really was too dark for drunken people to see anything.

It was awkward, he had to let Itachi down on his own feet again for a while but in the end they managed, the jeans hanging loosely around Itachi's ankle while he returned where they were with the perfect body wrapped around him, both their naked cocks rubbing together, sliding against each other as Itachi rolled the hips and murmured in his ear to hurry this up, Pein didn't know was it because Itachi wasn't pleased with the situation or the raven was just as needy as him.

His two fingers wetted just by his saliva had to hurt, he knew it couldn't be all pleasant and it definitely wasn't the best lubricant but he pressed them inside anyway and he damned himself for not being able to be careful at least.

The hotness and tightness he felt was insane and Itachi clinging to him groaned in his ear, the sound having nothing to do with pain whatsoever...so maybe Itachi really meant it when he said pain was kinky.

The sounds he got while he was abusing... it made him use more force than entirely necessary as he added the third finger at the same time biting down on Itachi's neck not afraid to hurt anymore.

And he was right, Itachi's body writhed and just because Pein was so close he could hear the pleased sounds, they were like growls and moans together, the purring sound underneath.

His fingers moving deep and hard now he tried to watch the expressions, he didn't see much but he heard a response to each thrust his digits made and when Itachi took hold of his long since weeping cock he jerked driving Itachi further into the wall, he thought Itachi groaned a 'c'mon' and it wasn't like he could keep preparing for much longer.

Itachi's hand went for the open mouth and then to his cock, feeling the wetness he realised Itachi was preparing him as well and when the delicate body shifted he greedily moved too, his slick fingers aligning his erection with the roughly prepared entrance.

As his hips snapped forward and upwards he heard a scream and felt nails dig into his shoulders, ready to tear his shirt to shreds... he liked the pain, it intensified the feelings he was experiencing, the unimaginable hotness he was forcing himself into.

"Fuck." _That_ he could hear loud and clear because Itachi was biting on his neck already moving on his cock. "Don't stop now."

Pein grinned, he really was dealing with a masochist here, the thought was incredibly hot for him and he didn't even know it before, his length was throbbing in appreciation and before he could muster a cocky answer he let his body move as it wanted.

Hard and fast, with force... each thrust tearing a sound from the pain-loving stranger, each sound going straight to Pein's libido making it rage like he didn't know it could.

He knew he was making sounds himself, he was groaning and gasping trying so hard to get deep and enjoy everything. Trying to burn this into himself starting from the screams Itachi was not shy to let out and ending with the scent of him and Itachi mingled together.

Itachi probably let those screams out thinking he couldn't hear them, well the raven was right partly the music was annoyingly too loud but he heard them and was glad no one else could.

It was silly to become obsessive over someone he hadn't even seen properly...or maybe it wasn't.

He was placing hungry kisses on Itachi's jaw line, his piercings scrapping gentle skin but the way Itachi's hips moved suggested him he could let loose the animal inside.

He couldn't have managed to keep it inside anyway.

He grabbed on Itachi's naked backside, squeezing the flesh hard, letting his hands spank it as the little body moved up and down, already close to the peak Pein fisted the raven tresses once more, they felt good between his fingers he pulled Itachi's head back pleased when he could see the sensual mouth hanging open, the lips wet.

"You feel so good." He didn't know if Itachi could hear his low growls and maybe he wasn't really saying it as clearly as he wanted to but he suspected Itachi heard him, his moves became frantic and he had to be hitting all the right spots because that's when the beauty on his hips started screaming, Itachi's hands sliding under his shirt, scratching his back with force, dragging him closer to the hot body and to his orgasm.

Pein tried to keep his movements up, wanting nothing more than to please, wanting this to be the best ever for Itachi, just to get more afterwards.

Itachi taking hold of his hand and guiding it between them surprised him but he wrapped his hand around the neglected cock starting to pump, failing to match it with his hips movements.

Itachi was kissing him, the kisses sloppy... the best Pein had received.

"Make me come..."

Groaning out a curse Pein did just that, squeezing and pumping with his hand and thrusting, slamming Itachi into the wall with passion, he was already coming, his hips seeking to get deeper still.

A final scream and the hot wetness on his fingers indicated him that Itachi had reached the limit too, the muscles squeezed insanely around his sated cock and now all Pein could do was put all his weight against Itachi and the wall behind them, his body weak and trembling, his breathing harsh.

It wasn't long before the raven squirmed against him, he pulled back wincing when their bodies lost the contact. He could bet Itachi was wincing too, stepping back and pulling his jeans back up properly he searched his pockets for tissues glad he found them.

Pressing one into Itachi's hand he stood there covering Itachi while Itachi was cleaning himself up and then pulled the jeans back up, the darkness was fitting in the end.

When he could see Itachi just standing there, the skin sweaty and the eyes still shining he took the raven by the hand, leading him for the exit...

Out on the quiet streets the first thing he did was stop and look at the person beside him... Itachi was one of a kind really, perfect if you will.

Pein was staring, he knew that...and then he was smirking...

"Seriously? _Now_ you're getting shy with me?" he was referring to the blush creeping over the pale cheeks.

When Itachi didn't say anything he chuckled and used led Itachi in the direction of his house.

_..._

_An:... so... did I do well with the challenge? I got annoyed somewhere at the beginning of this because Dana was already finished with hers...-.- conclusion? Meti doesn't like challenges x.x_

_Thank you for reading...please do tell what you think..._


End file.
